A Tease
by MiraculousMaker
Summary: **NOT MY STORY IDEA** When Marinette finds out Adrien is Chat Noir, she begins to tease him. Prompt by theamazingnjdraws, possibly on Tumblr but idk. I got it from Pinterest.
1. Chapter 1

**Got this idea off of Pinterest. By theamazingnjdraws, possibly on Tumblr but i don't know. Not my idea!**

Ladybug's Perspective

Once the akuma was purified, Chat Noir and I wandered off to detransform. It was a long day, a long battle. I still needed to study for a test in the morning. But we were in a maze-like building. It was the set of a strategic labyrinth game show. Everyone had fled, we were told so when the police came on the scene to usher away bystanders. Even the akuma, named Minotour after a Greek monster, confirmed this.

So it was impossible for anyone but me and Chat to be in the maze, right?

But as i rounded a corner, i heard a gruff voice from it emerge. I quickly hid as i listened.

"ADRIEN! Come _on_ man, why must you choose to detransform _inside_ the maze?" the voice said.

Adrien? As in, Agreste? Not possible. At all.

I ran in the opposite direction before using my yo-yo to fly above the maze, running on the metal grate to the second-floor office. I de-transformed there, gasping in air while Tikki looked at me ashamedly.

"Did...you...know?" I said between breaths. Was i going into shock? Tikki nodded before flying into my bag. As i caught my breath, i realized something. It made _purrfect_ sense. As i giggled to myself, i slowly went down the stairs and approached the exit that led off into an alley.

Huh...maybe i am going to be okay.

-Next Day-

Okay. Break. I can do this.

"Hey, guys? Do you think that Ladybug and Chat Noir would make a good couple?" Alya shouted to the class when the bell rang. I, of course, scream/said 'yes' kinda loudly, and everyone started looking at me kinda funny.

Oh, right. I strongly repelled the 'LadyNoir' ship, as Alya dubbed it. Shoot.

"Umm… i think he has a chance. After all, Ladybug _does_ laugh at his puns. I think they'd be _paws_ itivly _mew_ tiful together." i said, glancing to Adrien to smile at him.

Adrien laughed at the puns, turning a faint shade of pink. His mouth opened, probably to make a pun _back,_ but he quickly fell silent and looked confused. He ushered himself out of the room as i smirked.

This is gonna be fun.

 **Please leave a review, and if you come from Pintrest, open your mouth and say so! Sorry for the shortness, but there is more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Please leave a review, it's free.**

Ladybug's Perspective

Ulgh. Another akuma. I'm so freaking tired of this, but I do have one thing that keeps me sane. Adrien Agreste. The wonder boy himself. MY wonder boy.

This akuma is out for blood. Literally, it's a vampire akuma. Man, why can't we just give it a chill for awhile. But teasing him is very fun.

"Chat!" I screamed, pretending to be in trouble. one of the vampire slaves had put their arms around me, but their fangs were stopped by the suit

"My Lady!" he screamed back, rushing over. His face was so adorable, i had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I feigned struggle, squealing when it released me. He was so close he had to jump back when i was released. I ended up accidentally stumbling over, onto him. This made us both need to catch our breath, being that we were on a roof before and we fell to a much lower one.

"Chat? Are you okay?" i said, getting up into a sitting position. We were very far from the horde and the sun was starting to rise.

"Yeah. Just a bit sore, is all." he whispered, "Why did it wake us up in the middle of the night? I have exams today!" His tone startled me, being that it was crossing into a babyish one.

"The akuma is hidden in it's shadow." i said, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"It's shadow? How are we supposed to beat that?" Chat gasped, yawning as well.

"I read somewhere that a vampire only gets a shadow in moonlight, because of its avoidance of the sun." i explained, "I only need to be near it at sunrise so i can capture it's akuma."

We bounded across Paris, finding the drove king quickly.

"You there! The one with the fangs!" i yelled, getting the akuma victim's attention.

"My name is Vanepire, and my minions will get your Miraculous. If i don't get them first."the boy then lunged at us, smiling coyly. I'm guessing he was so worried about his gothic looks that he became obsessed with shaping himself.

"Not if we have anything to do with it!" I yelled, lunging back.

Then the boy circled us, flashing a hysterical grin. The sun rose a little higher, shadow softening. He screamed out in terror, throwing on his cape a little more.

"Lucky Charm!" i hollered, gasping when some sunscreen appeared and dropped into my hand. I looked around for a moment, smiling when i discovered that the clues were Chat's belt, a rafter within the Eiffel Tower, and the victim.

"Chat! Your belt!" i said, flying to the rafter and tying it around the thin metal. I fastened the belt around myself as the cat-boy distracted the mock-vampire. I lowered myself, using my yo-yo to trap the boy. I slathered him in sunscreen and jumped down to keep him still.

The sun rose up slowly. Time was ticking very slowly by as the shadow disappeared. And with the last glimmer, i launched the sunscreen into the air and it returned everything to its original form. Even the speechless victim was purified, along with the butterfly soon after. The news reporters came in and we ricocheted off in different directions, but only slightly. I detransformed, but Chat's belt was still around my waist.

"Tikki? Do you think you could transform me for a little while longer? I need to go give back the tail before Adrien detansforms so it will not reappear again once he transforms next time." i said, holding up the belt. She nodded, and within a few seconds i was Ladybug again.

"Hey kitty. Are you missing something?" i said, winking at the cat-boy. He turned red and nodded slowly. "Wanna do something? I don't have anything to do for brunch~ ."

"Um… sure. You mean as superheros, right?" he said, smiling and adjusting his belt.

"Well…. Obviously. Unless you know who i am under the mask. Which is impossible, right?" i said, eyeing his ring. He did not use Cataclysm, right? So he should not be turning back without a manual override.

"Yeah. Okay. I guess i'm just not used to _you_ asking _me_ to do anything with you." he said, mussing his hair a little.

"Well… is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes My Lady. I would love to have brunch with you." He said, flashing that gorgeous Cheshire grin.

"Beautiful. Any suggestions?" i prodded, poking him in the stomach. Gosh, he was just so cute!

"No, not really. But i _do_ know of a certain bakery that i frequent." oh no.

"Really?... what is it called?" i stumbled slightly, chewing on my lip.

"The Dupain-Cheng Bakery. Have you heard of it?"

Sadly, yes i have. And i'm worried that i may stumble a bit around my parents. I nodded.

"Cool! Let's go!" he said, grabbing his stick.

And let's hope i don't reveal myself… to soon.

 **Hai. This one took a while, but it's longer than what i usually writ, so eat up! Feel free to ask any questions!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Noir's Perspective

We made it to the bakery by walking, per My Lady's request. We were both tired, and why not use this as a 'publicity stunt', for lack of a better word. And besides that, it was fun seeing everybody we save everyday. At one point, a little girl even had the courage to give Ladybug a surprise hug! It surprised even me, and the pun fell from my lips easily.

"Wow My Lady, i guess your buggish exterior doesn't scare the children." i startled, jumping quickly from the playful swipe at my jaw, a hand aimed at me in red and black.

"Yeah, i guess your bad luck would just ward them away without me though." She shot back, patting the little girl's walked there, and i put my hand on her shoulder before going in.

"Wha-"

"Here M'Lady. Let me get the door for you." i said bowing while opening the bakery door. The sweet smell of frosting mixed with the newly-cooked dough, and my advanced smelling capabilities swooned.

"Welcome! What shall i get you today?" Mr. Dupain asked, smiling at the superheros.

Ladybug bounced on her toes next to me as i browsed the little shop for a snack. Once I paid for my roll, i looked over to her with a confused expression.

"M'Lady? Aren't you going to get anything?"i asked her. She shook her head.

"Okay then. Goodbye!" i waved to the older couple.

Ladybug and i walked over to the park, sharing my roll. But once we got there, it was swarmed with paparazzi.

"See you next time, LB!" i yelled as we parted.

"Maybe even sooner!" Ladybug smiled at me. Then, stuffing the rest of my roll in her mouth, we parted.

Marinette's Perspective

Phew! That was… heart-stopping.

I sat on my bed, running my fingers over the soft blanket for an immeasurable amount of time. That was risky. I almost slipped up, even though i didn't even say anything. Yesterday morning i baked some Miraculous-themed cookies. A plaque on the shelf said that they were there, but nothing except little colored crumbs were on the tray. Had Mom and Dad sold them during the akuma fight? Or just before? Or just after?

Then, i heard my mother knock on the trapdoor.

"Sweetie?" her voice rang, "Time to wake up!"

"Okay Mom!" i shouted back. It was going to be a busy day at the bakery, that's for sure.

Because not even an hour ago, Chat Noir and Ladybug were _spotted_ at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. And breakfast rush was about to start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya, if you like this check out my longer story, Before Goodbye! I explored some fun stuff over there, but it is separate from this story! You don't have to, it is your life, but I would appreciate it! For those of you wondering, Miraculous_Maker_53 is my insta, but I don't like linking this because of my nosey family (^_-)**

Marinette's Perspective

I was very sick after that last akuma, and didn't even get out of bed. I missed a lot of school, but was lucky enough to have Alya bring over my work. There was an akuma attack, but I only had to lug myself out of my bed for half an hour. When I transformed it got a little better, but once I de-transformed it came back quickly.

I came back to school after a week with my arms full of my make-up work and class notes. I could not see over the pile, and could barely walk into the classroom. I ended up tripping trying to get to my desk, my papers flying everywhere. Luckily or unluckily, most of the papers landed on top of Adrien. He also fell, and I happened to be quite close to him. The papers covered both of us as we caught our breath.

"Sorry." I gasped, still not moving. Now that I knew Adrien was Chat, my confidence did not budge a bit around him.

"I guess I kinda fell for you." I punned, grinning when he chuckled back at me. We slowly got back up, but my body didn't like that I got hurt right after being sick. Within what felt like moments, the papers were stacked on the teacher's desk and she had started to go through them. We all went back to my desks, and I rubbed my back sorely.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien turned, "You got up slow and that was a pretty nasty fall."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Fit as a fiddle thrown onto the moon, you know?" I tried smiling at him, but what came out was a small grimace.

Then, out of nowhere, Adrien shot into the air with his hand raised. A nod, and Adrien started blurting out excuses and reasons that students should get to pick seats, and _besides_ , it was the last week before winter break, so why not boost moral?

To the entire class' surprise, she accepted on the condition that no one would complain when they had to move back on account of 'attention span shortage'. She lined all of us up at the front of the room, and let us go wild.

But before I could even _look_ at Alya, Adrien pulled me by the hand to the back of the room. He went slowly, as to not give me pain, but his excitement was contagious.

We turned back around and Alya and Nino had put their arms out to us, but then both shrugged and sat in the back. Alya raised an eyebrow, but I shrugged back so I think I won the ' I am confused' game.

The entire class quieted down after awhile, and we were knee-deep in a lesson when Adrien nudged my elbow. He had passed me a note, folded in half. We then went back-and-forth until lunch.

Adrien: _I'm sorry for not catching you_

Me: _Oh it's okay, it wasn't your fault. Were you okay?_

Adrien: _I'm all good, you are too light to do any damage_

 _^(~_~)^_

Me: _~gasp~ how dare you?_

 _(=_ =) meanie head!_

Adrien: _It's you're fault you are too short_

 _\\\\(-_-)/_

Me: _It's your, you're=you-are dummie_

Adrien: _okay, so your a funky chicken_

Me: _funky chicken? Also, that one was you're._

At this point, we were barely containing giggles and burst out laughing as soon as the dismissal bell rang. We were the last two out, but the teacher stopped me before I could leave.

"Marinette, I'm glad you have fun but I think you may need a warning already."

"I'm sorry, we were on task but I got embarrassed about falling, and Adrien tried to not make me feel too bad about it, and it kind of spiraled out of control." I explained. Hopefully she wouldn't press the matter too much-

A crash erupted from outside as the sky turned from day to night. Outside, people began screaming, and there was a whoosh outside the window.

It was another akuma attack, but this time it was another strain of a former victim.

Sandboy had returned for round two.

 **So just some info: The next episode will have spoilers about Chat Blanc, so please get caught up before you read it! Also, the timeframes are a little messy but for this story nearly everything fits. If there are any inconsistencies with where the cartoon is going versus this, please just take it as creative liberty! And review if you can, please!**


End file.
